Is There Love
by Kitsune1995
Summary: Love story about a girl and her two true loves, surrounded by mystery, romance, some hard violence in later chapters there will be detailed battle scenes so if you can not read bloody scenes then do not read . For Really mature teens for language and suggested themes Some homosexual themes presented as well
1. Preface

Preface:

Is there such thing as only having one true love? The question forced its self into my mind, as I sat, shock still, as I stare at my two lovers fighting to protect me. There eyes fierce, ones a deep green, such as the forest in twilight. The others such a dark hazel it looked like the baked red clay of the terra cotta pots I once saw in a shops window. I love them both deeply… Blood. There is blood, the crimson liquid scaring the foliage covered earth.  
The scarlet drops running down their steal weapons like the tears running down my cheeks. Man after man is slaughtered before my eyes, the dyeing gasps rattling in there ripped throats or mangled bellies, there last sight is that of a fair maiden, eyes wide and unblinking, face whitened of any color save that but a few drops of there companions blood spotted across her white skin. And lastly the bright flash of a blood soaked dagger or sword, approaching them with lightening speed to deal the final deadly blow.  
My loved one fought for my safety, I realized, and I just sit here vulnerable and weeping like a child whose favorite toy was taken from her. Didn't I learn to fight? Can't I help? Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I move to get up and feel a sharp pain in my side…an arrow. Its tip burred deep into my abdomen. My blood slowly pumping out, soaking my torn gown. Two equally victorious shouts make me look up, my vision fogging slightly, my head feeling light.  
They relinquish their blades from their fleshy prison, sizing each other up after cleaning their blades in the earth, after a minute each grabs the others arm in a shake. Of acceptance or of friendship I do not know, moving slightly, unintentionally, a small gasp of pain escape my blue tinted lips. They both turn and see me drop to the side. Both rush to my side, worry etched in there eyes and faces, my soft faint voice barley loud enough for them to hear me, "…heh…you worked together…. m-my prince…and my thief…together."  
My eyes slowly close, as the world slowly grows cold. I feel warm urgent hands on my face, my neck checking my heart rate, and then shaking me. Both my lover's voices calling to me, begging and pleading me to stay. Wait lovers? But I'm only in love with one…. I love...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1, the beginning.**_

The day was warmer then the week had been, the smell of spring in the air, the grass slowly becoming green again, and the newly budding spring flowers popping up

every where. I gaze out across my village, all my neighbors bustling around with their usual work. John Milton the village backer could be seen back by his oven, pulling

out hot loafs of bread that would sell out by lunch, his wife, Minnie, powdering cakes with sugar, and giving the children of the village sweets. The sound of metal

against metal could be heard coming from Michael Strong's, the black smith, shop. The delicate smell of spring awakening the senses from the dull smell of winter's cold

wrath. Young couples walk by, hand in hand, smiling dreamily at each other and the world around them. They all will announce their happy news with the rest of the

village in the coming blossom festival. Every year the festival is held to bring in the coming crop season and to share each other's company. There is only two days of

the festival but it's the most sought after time of the year. The first day always was the day of trade, of skills, and of honor. The second day has always been the day of

eating, of friendships old and new, and the day of congratulations. Smiling, a basket hanging on my arm, I turn and head towards our small stone wall, then the

marketplace. It's the first day the fishermen have come back with any fish, and if you weren't early then you would get the not fresh fish. The walk to the market place

was calming, the soft grass under my feet. The oceans salty breath rolls over the crest of the hill, the sharp cries of the gulls pierce the sky. I smile and sing, wild

mountain thyme, softly into the breeze.

"Oh, the summertime is coming' and the trees are sweetly blooming, where the wild mountain thyme grows around the blooming heather, will you go will you go? I will

build my love a tower by yon clear crystal fountain, where the wild mountain time blooms around the purple heather, and we'll all go together to pick wild mountain

thyme all around the blooming heather, will you go will you go…"

"Ahoy, there Tsukiko! Haven't seen you in a while…" Captain Moore calls from his ship. "Ahoy, Capt'n! Aye I haven't been to the shore since last big haul!" I reply,

smiling at the memories. Captain Moore smiles down at me, from his fishing liner, I look at the boat. My refection shines back at me from the metal on the haul, my long

brown hair past my shoulders, my large green eyes lined with long dark lashes, and my full lips a soft pink. My soft cream/tan dress holding my large breasts back, my

tan arms gentle yet firm from hours of cleaning and hauling water. "How is your father, Tsukiko? Last time I was here he was in a bet of a pitch with that troublesome

butcher's son…" Captain Moore asks. I laugh and shake my head, "oh father is doing fine. That young man has left some time ago and you know why he was causing

trouble…" It was his turn to laugh then and nods. "Aye, lass. I do know. That young whelp saw you kissing that pretty little milk maid." I nod and smile as Ricardo,

Moore's lover, walks by. Moore is the only man who knows of my feelings for both men and women; also he is a man who likes men. In my village if you like the same

gender you are, they burn you at the stake. If my father knew I felt like that, I would be dead in the hour. "Well captain I have to go back now, may I have the normal

load?" I sigh, Moore nods and motions to a pair of sailors who imminently got me the fish I normally bought and the other supplies. Quickly giving the captain a good-

bye hug I head back to the village. On my way back I see Maria, the milkmaid I had felt feelings for, she was holding her baby to her breast, cooing softly. I smile at her

and she smiles back, being a mother only made her even more beautiful to me. The memory of then one time she let me show her how I felt flashed back to me. She

was curious about how kissing felt and was to embarrass to kiss a guy. She knew I had feelings and asked me if I could teach her to kiss. I readily agreed to-do it. That

night in her barn we met. I took her gently into my arms; my face was aflame because I was blushing so hard. I had whispered for her to close her eyes and relax, she

did. I leaned in and when she didn't try to pull away I lightly pressed my lips to hers. She tensed for a moment then relaxed again; I kissed her again a little harder.

She slowly began to respond, timidly at first but began to warm up and kiss back. About ten minutes into that she surprised me by tracing her tongue across my lips, I

pulled back a moment and she frowned slightly, then whispered softly, her tone worried, eyes still closed, "…w-was I not supposed to do that?" I grin and softly

whisper back, "no you can do that, you just surprised me…" I kiss her again, starting slowly at first again, that time when she licked my lips again I opened my mouth

slightly granting her entrance. She didn't know what to do so I gently touched my tongue to hers and about died of happiness when she didn't pull her tongue back.

Gently I guild her tongue in to my mouth, sighing softly when she started to explore. The night had continued from there, but nothing more then sweet heavenly kissing

had happened, for the butchers son had been watching and almost got both me and her killed till she said shed marry him. Now they are husband and wife with a

young son already born. I had always wondered what would have happened if he had never interrupted. Would we have gone farther then just kissing? I would never

know…


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2, the thief's mission._**

The shouts of the guards echoing through out the courtyard. Torches move slowly across the tops of the castle walls. I slink into the shadows as the guard's captain

comes into my line of sight, my small dagger already out and dripping with scarlet blood. "Find that wench! I want her dead!" he screams, his left arm held against his

chest, a blood soaked rag on the stump where his hand used to be. I grin wickedly at the memory, the guard that had been accompanying him quickly left to man their

posts. I grin wickedly as the captain walks into the shadowed area where I hide, still unknown of my presence. "…That bitch will pay for what she has done to me. She

will -!" he was cursing under his breath when I covered his mouth with a ripped thick cloth I had clean my blades with. Tying it so he could not scream for his

companions, I immobilized his hands behind his back. His eyes where wide in shock from my sudden appearance and possibly the taste of blood. "Well, well. We meet

again, Captain…." I growl, my voice low. He growls slightly at my voice, I chuckle in response. I teasingly bring my dagger up in front of him, the moonlight showing his

blood still wet on the blade. " Now…. you, sir, still need to tell me where I can find the lord's treasurer…. if you tell me I will let you live." I whisper into his ear, "…but

your life, as expected, would not be easy…I would have to cut your tongue out as a liability…. you do want to see that hot little wench again don't you?" I laugh darkly,

my hand griping his neck so he could not make a sound as a guard passes overhead. Once the guard is some distance away I lessen my grip so the captain can breath,

just enough for him to talk. I take off the bloody cloth that had been covering his mouth, blood stained the skin, and I giggle sweetly. "So…do we have a deal?" he

glares at me, his breathing weak. "Go…To…Hell…. Bitch," he coughs, blood dripping out of his mouth slowly. I sigh and lessen my grip more, letting more air enter the

dying mans body. "Quickly for this game is starting to bore me…. tell me where that treasurer is. I will find him sooner or later. Your death tonight is now inevitable…."

He coughs violently, more blood drips down his chin; he turns his head from me in defiance. I narrow my eyes and growl, pushing him from me; I quickly whip out my

dagger and thrust it into his gut, violently ripping it up into his ribs, cutting into his lungs. Hot blood rushes out of his body, down my arm, and soaking his finery. I glare

at the corpse, flicking my wrist, the new blood splattering on the wall and ground around me. "Phoenix! We have to get a move on!" my partner, Jason, calls down from

the wall; a thick rope drops in front of me. I quickly climb up, and once reaching the top I smile and brush back my fire red hair, my fingers brush against my cheek

leaving smears of blood. Turning so I face the castle I shout, my voice ringing out in to the still night, "My 'dear' lord! I will find that treasurer of yours and I will send his

head to you in the finery I found him in!" I laugh sarcasm in my voice. The swish of a blade cutting through air makes me turn sharply. The refection of my gold hazel

eyes shine back at me from the cold steel of a young guard's long sword. I glance around and not to my surprise Jason was out cold most likely from a cloud on the

head from the young guard's hilt. I lash out with my fist catching him full In the face; the sound of his nose braking under my fist was satisfying. I glare down at Jason's

still form, and then knelling down besides him I sharply slap him and growl, "Wake up moron!" He groggily opens his eyes and looks up into my glaring face; blinking a

couple times he sits up. "You have been with me for eight years now! I thought you would have finally known by now to always keep your guard up!" I yell, hurling a

throwing knife at a guard who came running at the sound of my loud voice. "You're going to be 16 in just a short couple of weeks! I'm not always going to be here to

save your stupid ass. I'm going to be twenty this coming fall! Then your going to be all alo-" The young mans baby blue eyes brim with tears, his full pouty bottom lip

trembling. I bite my tongue and gently ruffle the boy's hair, the sandy ringlets a mess. I gentle my voice and mutter softly wall pulling the boy up on his feet, "I'm sorry.

Don't cry. Come on we will stay at a fine inn for a couple of nights…. How does that sound?" He slowly nods, rubbing his eyes trying to cease the wetness from them. I

smile and he smiles in return. Quickly we set of then towards our horses, as silent as the breeze and as visible as the shadows. All the while as we went to our horses

and as we rode towards the city my thoughts had been on the day I found Jason. The day had been foggy and the rain never stopped, it was late at night and I just

gotten ready to eat. There was a loud, harsh, and rapid knocking on my door. True it had barely lasted five seconds yet the urgency of the rapping had caught my

attention. I got up and left my dinner with the thought that my weapons supplier had come to bring me the wears I had purchased from some days before. Nothing had

prepared me for the shock I had when I saw the bundle and opened it to find a young boy no more then seven years old unconscious and unmoving. That's sight had

nearly stopped my heart, the past eight years had taught me more then I would have ever known. An hour later we where in our inn rooms, Jason was in the main

room where he was eating a large bowl of fruit and a large slab of roasted beef. I had been washing in our shared bedroom when I glanced into the long mirror. My

thoughts still on what I had been remembering wall we rode made me examine my self. Tall muscular body, boyish features, soft face, short fire red hair, large oval gold

eyes, slight full lips… my eyes trail down my body I had small full breast's, Shapely hips and ass, long sculpted legs. A movement catches my eyes, I pause before

speaking, "you know…if you where caught be others watching a naked woman they'd call you a 'peeping tom'…" I turn my head to look at Jason; his eyes wide with

wonder and shock, his mouth open slightly. He stares for a moment longer then clears his throat, and stutters, blushing, " a man requests that 'the ever lasting bird,

reborn from the fires' talks to him…" I narrow my eyes slightly and nod, slipping on a large tunic that slipped off one of my shoulders. Entering the adjoining room I slow

my walk and turn it sexual, my eyes slowly study the man in front of me who stood in the middle of the floor as if he owned the world. Before he could speak I quickly

pull out my 'hair pin' witch was actually a small aerial dagger. I hurl the small dagger at the man, it quickly meets flesh and rips into his lung, missing his heart my

millimeters. Striding over to the dieing man I smirk and hiss, venom dripping from every word, "its 'the everlasting bird, reborn from the ashes' you filthy murdering

bastered…." His eyes widen in shock and I smile the smile so cruel and devious. I grab the dagger and twist it violently into is heart and ripping the bottom of his lung

to shreds. Getting back up I turn to see Jason, pale as a ghost, I sigh and quietly answer his unspoken question, "yes…. I had to kill him. He was our enemy. One of

many that will die by my hand. He is one of the many who helped murder my family…only they know me as 'the everlasting bird, reborn from fire' our alleys know me as

'the everlasting bird, reborn from the ashes.' Remember that name and kill all who say the opposing one…. call Davidson…tell him to dispose of that" I point at the

body, "I'm going out. Stay out of trouble. I'll be back in the morning or early…" Quickly I go back into the bedroom and grab a clean tunic and pants. I put them on and

strap on my belt with a small dagger and my gold pouch, some gems and coins already in the pouch. I slip on my boots and stride out towards the door, grabbing my

cap on the way. I quickly go down the stairs and head towards my favorite tavern, pulling on my cap as I go. Two hours later I'm sitting at a table in the corner my

fourth tankard of rum in my hand. A young wench walks towards me, her petticoat was almost see-through. And her corset was so small her breasts looked like they'd

bust the flimsy string that held them together. She holds out her small doll like hand to me, I take it. She guilds me up the stairs to the farthest room. She pulls me into

it and closes the door, once I hear the lock click I roughly pin her to the door and kiss her. She smiles and pushes me away and towards the bed. I fall onto the feather

bed and gaze up at her, she slowly starts to undo her corset. "Mmmh…well, well…. long time no see, Phoenix…. I have missed you…." Madison purrs, dropping her

corset, the petticoat dropping with it. I gaze at her sexy curves and large breasts. "Madison…. don't tease…" I growl when she start kissing my neck. "ohm impatient

are we?" she giggles and kiss's me, slowly taking my cloths off…


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3, the youngest member of the king's parliament._**

Our swords clash together, steel ageist steel. Thrust, counter, thrust again, then parries another blow. Our deadly match dragging on and on the sun slowly rising. The

pure ring of our swords ringing through the still morning air. Sweat rolls down our faces, the dirt streaked by the paths it takes. My raven hair opponent's smile never

leaves his face, the joy in this battle shining through his deep indigo eyes. I thrust he side steps my attack laughing.

I quickly knock his leg out from under him, causing him to reel back and fall on his back, the air could be heard rushing out of him. The impact caused his sword to be

thrown out of his hand, skidding a few feet then resting out of my opponents reach. I let my swords point graze his pulsing vein in his neck. Both of us breathing hard,

"What say you? Do you cry defeat, Michael?" I pant. He laughs and breaths, "I surrender my lord!" we both laugh and I toss my sword to the side and reach my hand

out to help him up. My guard down, Michael grabs my hand and pulls me down turning our match from sword to wrestling. In a matter of moments he pins me, our

breathing now coming in hard pants we just stare at each other. My stark blue into his deep indigo pools, the light in his eyes change to a soft gentle light. He smiles

coyly at me; I feel my face flush and burn. He leans close and my face burns more, those deep indigo pools now burning a growing fire, the intensity of his gaze pulling

at my self control.

My pulse speeds as he inches closer, ever more closer. "Hnn… are you being shy with me, Corin? You know I don't bite…." He breaths, letting our lips brush softly, "well

at lest I don't bite Hard…" I let out a shaky breath, closing, my eyes at his words and his touch.

(Flash back)

Michael and I just got done with our normal training session; I was sitting on a beam cleaning my armor. I was bear of any clothing other then the usual loincloth, my

muscles shaped and glisten in the light from a window above. A cool damp cloth touches my skin and moves down my back, I shiver and jump at the same time,

dropping my armor. A soft laugh reaches my ears and I turn to see Michael standing behind me with the cloth. My face turns red in a dark blush, for Michael was naked.

My eyes, with a mind of their own, slowly roams down his toned body. He doesn't move, letting me gaze at him, and to add to my humiliation my eyes on their way back

up his body stop at his waist, transfixed on his hardened manhood. I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke, my eyes quickly averting to his face, "Like what

you see, Corin?" he grins, placing his hands on his hips almost drawing my eyes back to his large member.

My face burns and I turn away, "W-why would you t-think I would? I am a man, I do not think t-that -" I stutter then gasp. Michael's cold hands touch my shoulders, his

fingers kneading my tense muscles slowly, "And then why do you react to my touch?" his voice a low deep growl in my ear, soft lips brush the skin. I shudder and relax

slightly with out meaning to. My thoughts becoming muddled as his hands slowly move down my back, moving closer and closer to my waist. A loud moan escapes my

lips, making both Michael and myself freeze.

I turn and look back at him, but freeze again by the look in his eyes. His eyes when dark with lust, the passion was like fire burning in his indigo pools. He wraps his

arms around my waist and pulls me agenst his body. He swiftly starts nipping and kissing below my ear. His soft lips trailing slowly towards mine. My mind was

screaming for this to stop yet my body ignored my mind and turned to Michael hungrily I press my lips to his, my eyes now closed. He responds by roughly kissing back

and gripping the back of my neck to keep the kiss going.

(End of Flash back)

The teasing touch of his tongue brings me back to the present, the taste of him woke me from the trance I was in. I push him away, reminding myself of the danger if

we where seen, I pant and mutter breathlessly "Michael ….w-we need to s-stop or p-people could s-see us…" he looks down at me, a flash of haterd then pain run

through his eyes. Confusion shows through my eyes questioning him. We get up and Michael leads me into the shed.

Once we are in the shed with the doors closed and locked behind us, I open my mouth to ask him about the look from earlier but get cut off. Michael turns around and

smashes his lips to mine, his eyes closed tight but in the dim light I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. The suddenness of his kiss and the tears confused me

more, I pull away and try to talk wall trying to catch my breath but gasp and moan when I feel his teeth on my neck biting at the sensitive skin. His hot hands slip under

my chain mail, the light touch sending shivers up my spine.

"Michael! S-stop!" I gasp. He doesn't respond, I fight to push him off of me. I succeed and quickly before he could come at me again I punch him as hard as I could in

the jaw. He stumbles back and holds his jaw, the anguish back in his eyes. I lean agenst the wall panting and staring at him. Tears begin to flow down his face,

suddenly he crumples and raking sobs shake his body. "I…I am sorry….so so sorry, Corin…" he whimpers. "I am a cowred and a horrid man. I am in love with some one

else…." He looks up at me, eyes bringing in sorrow filled tears. I let out a small breath and mutter, "you are inlove with some one else…" he nods and bows his head.

"I am sorry… we where lovers but I found some one who my heart yerns for. You look like him…" he whispers, a qeustion burning in his sad eyes. I reconized the

unspoken qeustion and smile gently, "we where lovers who didn't feel that way towords each other…." I choke out, forcing a kind smile on my face even though my

heart hurt. "Y-you showed me a different side of me that I would never have found with out you." He about tackles me in a hug from the joy my andser gave him, I hug

back hard wishing that my heart would stop hurting.

After 10 minutes or so of hugging he finnaly lets go and we get washed and dressed in our livlerly. Hours later we meet befor supper as I was about to walk into the

banquet hall just as he was leaving. He was so exited he almost ran me over. With an exited yell he grabs my shoulders and in a hurried and joyful voice he shouts, "

My friend! Your 21st birthday is coming up and you are coming with me till then! Your father agreed! We leave at noon tommarow!" I grin pure happyness radeating

from me and I bust into the banquet hall, all conversation stops as I run to my fathers side. He eyes me with disaproval then outrage when I clasp his hand in mine.

"thank you father thank, you so much!" He clears his throat and pulls his hand out of mine then lightly pats mine, his voice dry and rough, " Ahh, yes. Your veiw on the

commenares will help you as you aid our king. When you return I shall have a grand suprize waiting for you that I know you will enjoy…" As dinner pregressed the

conversation seemed to revole around what I like, disliked and all my intersets. Confused at all the qeustions about only me I tried to keep the topics on art, music,

beauty, and sword play. After acouple hours my father stands, we all rise quickly after, "well I bid you all a good night." He wheezes and we all head to our bed rooms.

In the morning we readyed our horses and loaded our bags. My father sent a younge pretty maid to give me a large purse filledwith gold, for lodging and food. We

saddled the horses and then at the first strock of noon and rode away. Michael told me we would go to a tavern his 'angel'(the one micheal felt his heart yern for) was

possibly going to be. We rode all day till the lighted windows of the inn where we payed for a room then went down for dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4, chance meeting._**

Pure haterd corses through my vains. The owner of the inn, a father was selling his daughter to some lord for his sons birthday! The girl didn't even know about nor did

she have an opinion on the matter! I glared at the owner, wishing death apon him. The soilders he was talking to where new here and I kept an eye on them. One had

the normal look of a soilder, tall, tan, musuclare with dark shaggy hair. His accomplace on the other hand looked like a princling playing soilder, his skin creamy and

unmarked by the sun, gold perfectly in place hair, and the look of wonder as he listined to the innkeeper and watched his surrondings.

I tap the table as a maid walks by giving her a sly smile and wink, she takes my mug giggling as she goes to refill it. I look back at the soilders, the 'princling' was

picking at his food apperently confused at the potatoe skin still on the potatoes in his stew. I smirk, yep he's from some form of royal family. I take a long drink of the

cold frothy beer. A minute goes by and I turn to ask Jason a question. Quickly I get up, sending my chair back a few feet across the floor, Jason was not there. I look

around but relax when I see him coming from the front. I had forgotten he does not like the smell of smoke. I sit back down and take my mug in hand again, "Jason

please do not go off again with out telling me. I was worried." I scold softly, Jason bows his head slightly and mutters an apologie. I start to say more but stop when I

notice the soldier I was studying earlier was watching a look of ill will directeted at me. I lean back in my chair, he seemed to be watching my every move. "hmm…." I

take a sip of the cold beer again and move my head as if talking to Jason again. "it seems I have made an enemy, and I don't…" I laugh when I notice Jason's face. A

blush creeped over his cheeks and his eyes would meet the soldiers deep indigo ones then dart away again. "Ahh….he likes you huh? Haha what is all the blushing

about, Jason!" I tease, leaning forword and lightly flicking his nose, making him look up in surprise then to turn away blushing harder. I laugh out loud when I notice

the princeling grab the soldier to stop him from getting up and coming over. I bow my head slightly and read their lips through my hair.

"Corin! Do not try to stop me! He should not have hit him!" Indigo eyes full of hate, his tone possibly vengeful. The one call Corin, the one I identified as 'princeling',

grips him harder, saying in what I guessed an easy tone, "Easy Michael…he was just playing with you. The flick, for aye it was a flick not a hit, was what a brother

would do to a brother when playing around. The sweet smell of night wafers by me and I glance up. A lovely young woman with large emerald eyes walks towords my

table, a loaf of bread and two mugs of foaming beer in her hands. I swallow hard, she was radiant. ' this must be the owners daughter…' I think and glance to the

'princling' Corin, he was staring at the girl like she was a god given gift. My eyes are draw back to her once she sets the bread and the mugs down, I take one, my

hand brushing hers slightly. She pauses and smiles, "well this is nice… wonderful beer, food, and a beautiful woman before me…" I mutter loud enough for her to hear,

my real voice coming out with out me realizing it. Her eyes widen and she stares at me, I realize my mistake. She might not think the way I do and I grow pale and try

to mutter an apologie. "please, come to the dock at noon tommarow…I will be there." She whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I look up, shock now in my eyes.

Her emerald green showing a happy and curious light, the color reminding me of my mothers emerald neckalace. I nod slightly and she leaves, my mind wherls in

confusion and confused joy. 'she wishes to meet….she wishes to talk with me possibly…'. I lean back into my chair again and swollow the rest of my old beer, then turn

to Jason. I choke, then sit up quickly, chough on the beer. Jason had dissapeared again. I look around the tavern and notice the soldier who's name was Michael was

missing also. I stand, knocking my chair back, it tips and falls backword. Panic bubbles in the pit of my stomach.

A hand suddenly touches my shoulder and I turn, slipping my dagger slightly out of its sheath, warning that I will kill if it was the start of a brawl. "Ah! Easy now!" Corin

yelps, hand quickly coming off my shoulder and up into the air as a sign of peace. "I did not mean to startle you, friend. Our compainions stepped out for air…" eyeing

him I slowly relax and take my hand off my dagger. He smiles and eases his hands down. His tone easy, he asks, "can we talk?" I pause then nod, curtly then sit facing

the door. I could see Jason. His posture was gaurderd, with his arms crossed, but he seemed to be acting weak for he hung his head slightly.' …..Is he blushing?' I

think to myself. "….so please be easy on Michael. He seems to have it in his head that your friend is his proclaimed 'Angel' " Corin's voice sounds, I blink and look at him.

I deepen my voice and ask, "How old is he…your friend, Michael?" Corin pauses for a moment then reply's watching me intently, " he is going to be 20 by this spring…" I

pale slightly in anger and glare out the door. "Jason is only 15…he will be 16 in a matter of weeks." My eyes go back to Corin, "if he so much as defiles Jason, I will, and

with great pleasure, cut off his manhood." Corin shifts, unconcously covering his own at the mention of defilement. " that I swear with whole intent of keeping that

oath…" my tone deadly.

After a few moments Corin relaxes again and in a simple tone he states, "So you are a woman I take it?" I open my mouth almost letting out a quick 'aye' but freeze

and watch him wearily, " you state that bluntly as if you already know…" Corin just smiles and takes a sip of his mead that he had brought over. "well… I am quiet sure.

Your voice is that of a woman's. I turn away, cursing my stupidity of forgetting to cover my voice. Before I answer I take a sip of my beer and glance out side. In a flash

I'm up, a snarl on my lips. I toss my mug to the side and it dents into the wall, my dagger in its place. I shove people out of my way, the sight before me fueling my

rage. Michael had grabbed Jason…Jason's large fearful blue eyes flash to mine then meet Michaels…Michael forced Jason to him and into a deep kiss. Corin, after getting

over his shock, goes after me and trys to restrain me. I spot for a moment and swing my closed fist into his gut, punching the air out of him. The tavern grows quite at

the scene and I storm out. I quickly reach Jason and rip Michael off of him.

Pushing Jason behind me as Michael stumbles backwords. Jason keeps behind me, I can hear his uneven breathing. Michael quickly gains control of himself and turns to

face me, anger clear on his face. He starts to say something but I cut him off, my tone purely hate and full of venom, "You filthy, no good, disgusting, PRIG. You will not

touch him! I had told your friend if you had so much as defiled his innocents I would cut your manhood off…your worned only once. You hurt him or do anything in

anyway to upset him I will kill you myself." I hiss using my actual voice. Michael stares at me in shock.


End file.
